Fourtris Forever
by RunYouCleverBoyAndRemember33
Summary: A fluffy-ish Fourtris no-war story. Tris is becoming a true Dauntless, with her loving boyfriend Tobias by her side. But life is not as easy as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**HI!**

**Okay, so first fic, just having fun with it...**

**Unfortunately my name is not Veronica Roth, so I don't own Divergent.**

**Just a no-war fic**

**Slightly fluffy...**

**Hope you like!**

**(BTW. Tris POV)**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**

"Remind me again Christina: why do I have to go shopping?" I huff as Chris drags me into every store she can find in the Dauntless compound.

"Because Tris, it's OUR initiation party, and it's gonna be super fun, and you need to look good!" she says, dragging me into yet ANOTHER shop.

I roll my eyes. She has to have a billion bags, and I have none. As we enter the store, my eyes scan the racks of clothing, looking for something- anything- to buy. I walk down one isle, and a jacket hanging on a rack catches my eye. It's black, leather, and fitted, with pockets, and a silver zipper that reflects the light from the bare bulbs hanging from the ceiling.

I take it down and hold it up to me, admiring myself in a nearby mirror. In my old faction this would have been considered self-indulgent, but now that I'm Dauntless, I can do whatever I want. And it feels good to have so much freedom.

Christina is god knows where, so I hold on to the jacket and look for other clothing. I see a deep red dress, and pick that up too, but I immediately notice that it is far too large for me.

However, soon I come across a strapless black dress that fans out and ends right above my knees. This looks like it will fit, so I try it on along with the jacket. Right as I finish getting dressed I hear Christina call my name.

"I'm in here!" I reply, and I hear her footsteps approach the door to my changing room. I open the door and she lets out a gasp.

"Ohmygosh Tris did you pick this out yourself? I love it!" Christina looked incredulous.

"Um... thanks?" I say, looking in the mirror at myself again. The dress looks perfect, and the jacket is snug, but feels good.

"That looks so, so good!" she squeals and pushes me back into the changing room to, well, change.

A little later I emerge in my normal clothes again, holding the dress and jacket in my arms. I glance at the price of my dress and am thankful it is on sale.

We reach the register and I place my clothes on the counter. Surprisingly, Chris's hands are empty. I guess there is only so much shopping one girl can do in a day.

I pay, and then we walk out of the shop. Christina looks exhausted, so we go back to her apartment and she starts to put her clothes away.

"So Christina, how are things with Will?" I ask, and she hangs another dress, and then turns to look at me.

"They're good! I really like him." She responds simply. "What about you and Four?" She eyes me suspiciously.

"What? How did you...?" I squint at her, and she laughs.

"Well, I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed them." She giggles and I slap her arm as she puts a black skirt on a hanger.

"Um... they're good... he seems like he likes me as much as I like him." I'm eager to change the subject, so I ask "What're we doing at the party tonight?"

"Well, it's an initiation party, so we choose our jobs, and we get to know some other Dauntless, and we have fun!"

"That sounds like... fun," I answer. "Who will be there?

"Well, the new Dauntless, and our instructors, the leaders of each job, and just some random Dauntless." Christina says. "Now you should go and get dressed. See you at the party?"

"Yeah" I reply.

As soon as I get to my apartment, I flop onto the bed. I close my eyes and think about tonight when I pick a job. What will I pick? I know I want to train initiates, but that's only part time, so I have to think of something else. Dauntless leader? Although I don't really want to work with Eric.

Maybe I could guard the dauntless compound. That might be fun, but I don't know. I can't think. I feel tired, so I close my eyes, even though the chances of me falling asleep are dismal.

After a little while, I open my eyes and the light stings them but I push my body up until I am sitting.

I look at the bag containing the dress and jacket. Time to get dressed, I think and stand. I dizzily walk to the door where I dropped the bag and snatch it, pulling it up to my face, and peering inside it.

I grab the dress and soon I am pulling it on, admiring the soft feel of the fabric brushing my skin. The dress still feels perfect, and the makes me look like a real Dauntless. I smile. I am Dauntless.

As I enter the dining hall, I see Christina talking to Will, and laughing. Then sees me. She waves and beacons me over. She looks beautiful, wearing black ripped jeans, and a red shirt that goes down just over her elbows, with a neckline that curve down, showing off her collarbone. Her eyes are lined with black, and her eyelashes curl up, almost touching her eyelids.

I walk over, and she smiles, "You look really good Tris!"

"You do too!" She beams.

After a pause, Will says, "Do I look good?" Chris and I start to laugh hysterically. Will looks at us questioningly. "Well? Do I?"

"Yeah, you look good, you big idiot" Chris says between laughs. Once she can contain her giggles, she kisses Will, and then grabs my hand and grabs Will's in her other hand and pulls us to the snack table.

I stare at the large array of food, my eyes moving from one plate to the next. Dauntless cake, hamburgers, hot dogs, salad, drinks... where did they get all this food? I pick up a paper plate and grab a hamburger, and a large piece of cake, before I am pushed away by of all the Dauntless trying to get to the table.

I sit down on the floor with my back against the wall. Soon after I finish the hamburger, Four sits down beside me.

"Hi" he says, looking over to me. He has a plate, but he must have already finished, because it is empty.

"Hi Four" I say, and smile.

As I smile, his face brightens and he puts his arm around my shoulder. "I was just thinking about you."

"Why?" I ask.

"I thought to myself 'Tris is beautiful and I love her'." He admitted, his eyes so blue it would seem you could dive right into them.

"I'm not beautiful..."

"Don't say that. You know it's not true." Tobias reached over and touched my face; thumb skimming my jawline "You are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Tobias..." I whisper into his ear, "I love you..." I close my eyes, slowly touching my forehead to his.

Suddenly I hear a laugh. I turn to look and see Peter, pointing at me. "So this is how you came in first, you deceitful, little-"

"Peter. You don't want to do this." Four warns. His face is as hard as stone, his features turn cold, and his eyes are staring daggers at the boy in front of me. "Tris earned everything she got. You, however, stabbed Edward to get what you wanted, so if anyone here is deceitful, it's you," Tobias speaks in a calm tone, but I can tell inside he is fuming,

Peter looks at us for a second, then scoffs, shoots me a glare and then turns and walks off. Four turns, and looks me in the eye and grins. I smile, relieved that Peter is gone. Four pushes himself off the ground, and then helps me up.

We walk, hand in hand to some more initiates and begin to chat, when we hear the feedback of a mic. We turn to look and see Eric, standing at a microphone.

"Will this year's initiates please step forward." I release Four's hand and walk up to where Eric stands. Uriah, Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, and a few more initiates step onto the stage with me. "In Dauntless we're not too big on speeches, so let's just say welcome to our newest Dauntless members."

Everyone claps and shouts as soon as Eric is done speaking. "Now, as you all know, tonight they will pick jobs. Tris, the highest-ranking initiate will start, and then we'll work our way down the list. Tris, what job would you like?"

Suddenly the room goes eerily quiet. I think, milling over my options for the millionth time in my head. Initiate trainer and... And... What?

"Initiate trainer, and..." I pause, looking into the audience. I find Tobias and stare into his deep blue eyes. He nods, and then I turn back to Eric. "Initiate trainer and Dauntless Leader."

"Ok. Are you sure?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm sure." Suddenly I feel relived. It's over. I made my choice, and now it's over. I'm not really sure why I became a leader. I guess I wanted to. I'm not afraid of Eric anymore. I'm not afraid to lead.

Uriah chooses next. "Compound guard"

Marlene sounds exited. "Fence guard."

Lynn speaks. " Fence guard" I bet Marlene and Lynn will have fun with that.

Then Peter. "Fighting for entertainment"

Chris smiles. "Initiate trainer! Oh, and tattoo artist!"

Immediately after, Will says, "Compound guard!"

After the last three initiates picked jobs, the rest of the night was kind of a blur. There was a lot of congratulating, a lot of handshakes, big smiles, and 'Welcome to Dauntless!' etc.; the last thing I remember is dropping onto my bed at, about, what? Two in the morning? Something like that. I closed my eyes, and drifted off almost instantly.

**I really hope you liked chapter one!**

**I worked hard on it and really appreciate your feedback!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**I was so exited by all of your reviews, so I wrote this as fast as I could!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**

I wake up still in my clothes from last night, sprawled across the bed, arms and legs outstretched. I don't want to get up, so I just bring my knees to my chest, and cocoon myself in blankets.

Just as I am on the verge of sleep I hear a knock at my door. At first I ignore it. The person outside my apartment keeps knocking, and I keep ignoring it, in the hopes that he/she will go away. But soon I can't ignore it anymore, so I throw my covers off, and walk to the door, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I throw the door open and Four is standing there with a muffin for me.

I take it and nod to show my appreciation. He smiles, and I take a large chunk out of my muffin. We walk to the dining hall, hand in hand.

Soon after I finished inhaling my muffin Eric comes over to me and says, "Meeting in five, Max's office."

I enter Max's office and sit down on the black leather couch. It's not as soft as it looks, so I stand and soon enough Max comes.

"Ah, Tris, welcome. Please, take a seat." he gestures to the not-as-soft-as-it-looks couch. I sit again.

"Hello Max. May I ask why I'm here?" I ask.

"Right. You are a Dauntless leader, so we need to teach you about your duties as a leader, and how to preform them, etc." Max explains. " Then, we will teach you how to train initiates, but you won't need to do that for... what? Eleven more months? You'll train for that later with Christina. For now, Eric and I will train you to become leader.

"Okay... when do we start?"

"Tomorrow." he says. "See you here at 8 am tomorrow morning. "

I nod, and leave. As I walk down the hallway, I see Four and he grabs my hand, dragging me down an alley.

"Four what are you...?"

"Tris, I need to warn you- Max is not who he says he is. Eric isn't either. They'll try to hurt you- break you. You can't let them. You have to prove your strength to them. I know you can, Tris." Four says, still holding my arm.

"But why?" I ask, aware that there are only inches between us.

"I think that they know, or at least guess, that you are Divergent. They think that if they push you hard enough, they can prove that you are. And you can't let them." He leans his forehead on mine.

"Tobias..." I whisper, leaning closer, brushing my lips onto his. "I'll try, but I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Yes you are. I know you are." His hands reach for my hips, and pull me closer, his lips dancing on mine. He pulls back, and looks me in the eye, smiling. "See you at lunch."

"Well hello, Ms. Dauntless leader." Christina laughs, and beacons for me to come into her apartment. I sit down on her bed and she asks, "So, how is it, being a leader?"

"Well I'm not a leader yet, I need to train for the position first. How is your training for being a tattoo artist?" I ask.

"Oh, it's so fun! Tori actually let me do a tattoo today! Only a simple one, but it was still fun!" I could tell by the way Chris's voice rose she really loved it.

"That's so great!" I responded, smiling. "Do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure!" she responds, and we walk down to the hall. We wait in line, and Christina picks up a piece of cake, and a hamburger and a soda. I grab some pasta and a small piece of cake.

I see Four, Will, Marlene and Lynn all sitting at a table and I pull Chris over to them. Chris sits on the end of the bench next to will, and kisses him on the cheek. I sit in an empty seat between Marlene and Lynn.

"Ahem." Uriah taps my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry were you sitting here? I ask, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Well too bad"

"What? You're not gonna give it back?"

"Nope!"

"Hmph." Uriah pouts, and then walks around to the other side of Lynn, and sits. I smile, and he huffs again.

Once I finish my lunch, I walk over to Four, and he turns his neck to look up at me and smiles. "See you around." He says.

I nod, and walk towards my apartment when Christina grabs my hand, and pulls me to face her.

"Do you want to go shopping with me for tomorrow when you start training?" she asks, eyes hopeful.

"Ummmm... no." I say.

"Pleeease?" she asks.

"No"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

"No way."

"Come on."

"I went with you yesterday."

"But... But... Pleeeease?"

"...Alright fine. But you owe me. Big time." I instantly regret my decision to give in.

"Yesyesyes thank you Tris!"

"Don't mention it."

She pulls me by the arm and we run into the nearest clothing store. We shop for a little, and I pick out some black jeans and Chris picks a red shirt with the dauntless symbol in black on the front. We pay, and I go back to my room.

**Hope you liked!**

**As always, really like feedback!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyheyhey!**

**Update is here!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**

The next morning, I go straight to Max's office. No time for breakfast, because my alarm failed to go off, so I run all the way to the way there. Max is waiting.

"Ah, Tris, right on time. Come on, we're going to the training room. I believe it is the one you trained in during initiation."

We leave, and soon arrive at the training room. "First," Max explains, "You, as a leader will be depended on during an emergency to lead the guards to defend the compound. You will need to train. Let me see you fight." He leads me to a punching bag with some targets and tells me to punch and kick them.

I raise my fists and Max steps back. I punch the first one, using my right fist, as hard as I can. The bag swings back, and as it starts to come back, I kick it as hard as I can. Max's eyes widen, as if he didn't think I could punch at all.

I hit the bag until my knuckles bleed. Max starts to look amused. I stop for breath and he frowns.

"Why did you stop?"

"Breath." I say, bending over and breathing heavily.

"Keep going," He says, "Don't stop."

I punch the bag again, and some of my blood trickles down the bag. I continue to beat up the bag, and soon Eric comes to join Max in watching me suffer. Only once I can hardly kick anymore, and sweat trickles down my forehead, do they finally allow me to stop.

By now, it's lunchtime, so they let me leave, and as I do, I see Eric whisper in Max's ear. Max smirks, and then I leave, still sucking in air.

I reach my apartment just as I see people lining up for lunch. I change shirts (The one I was wearing was drenched in sweat), and then join them.

I see Chris, and she is wearing her red shirt. She looks unhappy, so I grab my food and go to sit with her. As I sit she looks up at me and manages a weak smile.

"Hey Tris."

"Chris, are you ok?"

Chris raises her head more, and I see her cheeks are tear-stained. I slide over and wrap my arm around her. Her shoulder is shaking.

"Tori got mad at me..." she managed. Her shoulders shake more, and her tears start to fall onto her lunch tray. "I messed up... badly. I gave someone the wrong tattoo... Oh Tris, what am I gonna do?"

What do I say? I know how to be kind and selfless, but I've never really been good at comforting people. "You'll be fine, Chris. I mean, you're still only learning. If she expects you to be perfect the first time, that's just stupid."

She smiles a bit and thanks me. We eat the rest of our meal in silence, and when we stand to throw our trash away, she's stopped crying.

My knuckles and feet still hurt, but the once searing pain is now only a faint throb. I walk towards Four's apartment, and once I'm halfway there, I run into Peter.

"Hello there Tris. Going to see your boyfriend Four?" He smirks, crossing his arms. His black shirt is ripped at the bottom, probably from his training.

I continue walking and try to push Peter out of my way, but he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. I can feel his breath on my face, and his grip tightens on my hand, and he sinks his fingernails into my bleeding knuckles.

"You can run, Tris, but you can't hide!" he smiles, his teeth red with his own blood. His training must be intense, maybe even more so than mine.

I wrench my hand from his grip. And I run. Down the hall, faster and faster, feet pounding on the cement. I run into Four right outside his apartment.

His face brightens, but then falls as he sees my hands. "Tris what happened?"

"Training." I replied, glancing over my shoulder to see if Peter had followed me. He hadn't.

Four looked me in the eyes. He grabbed my elbow, careful to avoid my hands and dragged me into his apartment.

Four's apartment was small, with a black couch similar to the one in Max's office, but softer. We sat down on it, and he examined my hand.

"Tris, this must hurt." he said, hands gently brushing my knuckles.

"Not so much anymore." I reply, though they do hurt because of Peter.

He looks into my eyes as if he can tell I'm lying. Then he brings my hand up to his face and kisses the bruises. I move my hand to his face and kiss him softly, moving my hands to his neck, my lips still on his.

"Don't let them hurt you... please, I cant stand to see you hurt." He whispers.

"I can't quit. I need to become a leader."

"Don't push yourself too hard Tris."

"I won't" he brushes my hair from my face, and kisses my forehead. Then he stands, and walks into the kitchen, leaving me sitting on the couch alone.

He returns carrying a wet towel. He sits, and places the cool towel on my hand, applying slight pressure. He moves on to the next hand, and then sets the towel on the table next to the couch.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asks.

I take off my combat boots, and my bloodstained socks, revealing my bruised feet. He grabs the cloth again and puts it on my feet. They instantly feel better.

"Feel good?" he asks.

"Yeah" I respond.

He rubs the cold towel on my feet and hands. As soon as lunch ends, I return to Max's office. Max isn't there, but Eric is sitting on the couch.

"Ah, Tris, you're late."

"No, I've still got three minutes." I respond, checking my black watch.

I can tell he is about to say something, but then Max enters, so Eric says, "Never mind. Here, we'll take you to the next part of training." He leads me to the room in which I went through my fear landscape.

"Your training for leader will be like your initiation training, except you will go through all the steps each day. From breakfast to lunch is physical, then from lunch to dinner is emotional, and from the time dinner ends at seven pm to midnight is mental. This will be your routine for a week." Max explains, as I sit in the chair. "There will be no breaks, save for lunch and dinner. " He injects the simulation serum. "We will monitor your progress. Good luck." Then everything goes black.

**Sorry for the cliffy!**

**I'll update soon!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter begins immediately after the last one ends. (If you can't remember, Tris is about to go into one of her fears.)**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**

I see a field. I look around, trying to see which of my fears this is. I hear birds, and I look up into the cloudless sky. Crows.

The crows swoop down on me, covering me in a blanket of black feathers. _What would a dauntless do?_ I wonder as a crow pecks at my nose. I swat their bodies away, one by one. But there are too many. I can't stop it. What would a dauntless do?

I feel around on the ground until I feel a stick in my hands. I grab it and hit the birds away from me as hard as I can. The small animals disappear, and I am back in the room, but Eric is already injecting me with the next serum.

I'm in a glass box, and water is filling it up slowly through a glass pipe. I've seen both of these fears before, but I escaped them. Now I need to face them, to prove to Max and Eric I'm not divergent.

I push my foot into the pipe to stop the case filling up. I untie my shoe, and leave it. Then I climb the tank, pushing my feet on one side and my back on the other.

I reach the top of the case and push the top off. I'm out, and I start to see the room again, with Max staring down at me. He looks confused, but then he sticks another needle into my skin, and I'm in another of my fears.

I continue going though my fears until it's dinner. Eric reviews my results, and I'm free to go. I eat fast, and then go to my apartment to sleep. I set my alarm for 6:45 pm, fifteen minutes before dinner ends. Once I hit my mattress, I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, a distinct high-pitched beeping, and return to Max's office, where Max greets me.

He leads me back to the fear landscape room, where I go through my fear landscape- it hasn't changed, save for the one fear- the one with Four- is gone.

I finish in less than fifteen minuets. They look stunned, though they've seen it before. They tell me I can go back home, so I do. I fall asleep a few seconds, it's been a long day. And to think, I have to go through a week of this.

It is a long week- physical training, lunch, emotional training, dinner, mental training, sleep. I think I've improved a great deal with my physical training, but I haven't made much progress with mental and emotional. My times have stayed pretty much the same, and my fears haven't changed.

It's the weekend, so I have loads of free time. Next week I start to learn more about what I have to do as a leader, I'll attend meetings with the other faction leaders, I'll meet some other leaders, etc.; it'll be far less stressful than last week.

So for now I get to relax. Since it's Saturday morning, I'm still in bed at eleven am. I love the weekend. I only have one thing I need to do today- I'm going to lunch with Four.

I hug my comforter to my chest. It's warm and smells like my soap. I decide I should get up, so I push myself out of bed, walking hazily to my bathroom. I shower, and go to my closet.

I haven't had a chance to wear the jeans Christina and I picked out because of training, so I pull them on. I also wear a loose black tank top, made from a thin but comfortable fabric.

I walk to the cafeteria. On the weekends, they serve breakfast late, so there are still waffles. I eat one hastily and then I see Chris- I haven't seen her much this week, so I walk up to her.

"Hi." I say.

"Oh, hey Tris."

"So, how's your training going?"

"Great. How is yours? I haven't seen you much this week."

"It's ok- just a little hard."

"A little?" she asks, eyeing me suspiciously. "Your hands are all bloodied up. You have bags under your eyes, and you seem a little out of it."

I sigh. "Well, that part of my training is over now." I reply, rubbing my knuckles. Were they really that bad?

"Thank God. I hate seeing you like this."

"But Chris, aren't you done training? You only have to train for a week, right?"

"Nah, I've got one week left." She says.

"Oh. Well see you around. I have to go see..." I hesitate.

"Four?" she raises her eyebrows, a knowing look on her face.

"Um, yeah..."

"Oh, wait, there's a party tonight, to celebrate the first week of training ending."

"Wow, the Dauntless are big on parties."

"Yeah. Will you come?"

"Sure!"

"It's a Dauntless or Candor party, so dress in layers."

"Dauntless or candor?"

"Oh, I forgot. Stiffs don't play games."

"I'm not a Stiff anymore!" I say, crossing my arms.

"Sorry!" she says, raising her hands. "Anyway, somebody asks somebody else 'Candor or Dauntless?' and if you pick Candor, you have to answer one question truthfully, and if you pick Dauntless, you have to take a dare. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the question, you have to take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." She grins.

"Okay. Wait, but who's playing?" I ask.

"Um, the new Dauntless, plus our instructors, so, us, Will, Peter, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Eric and Four. Oh, and it's at Zeke's apartment, so Zeke and Shauna will be there too."

"Thanks for telling me," I say, "I'll see you there" I wave at her as I walk away, and then turn and head for Four's apartment.

I walk slowly- I've still got time before lunch, it's only eleven forty-five, lunch starts at twelve. When I get to his door he's waiting for me.

**Hope you like!**

**The review button is your friend!**

**Please review/follow/favorite this story!**

**It means a lot to me!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!**

**This chapter is fluffier than usual!**

**Hope u like!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**

He smiles when he sees me, and I smile back. When I reach him, he takes a hold of my hand and pulls it up to his face to examine my cuts and bruises. Mostly they've faded, because later in the physical training we moved on to shooting and knife throwing, same as in initiation. Still, Four looks worried. Why is he so worried about me?

Once he's done looking at my hands, we walk to the lunchroom to pick up some lunch. We bring it back to his apartment and eat the food on the floor, picnic style.

After, Four looks into my eyes, and asks, "are you going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I think. Are you?" I say, after swallowing a bite of sandwich.

"Yeah. Should we tell them about..."

"I don't mind telling, but do you?" I ask.

"I think Christina has already figured it out." He says, turning, and smiling at me.

"Yeah, she has. She asked me about it last week." I laugh.

"She's Dauntless now, but sometimes she lets her Candor show." Four says, chewing his own sandwich.

"Yeah." I say.

We eat the rest of our meal in silence, and once we finish, he suggests that we go outside the compound. I agree, and we jump onto the train. I almost miss, but Four grabs my hand and pulls me into the car shutting the door of the empty compartment behind him.

"Don't scare me like that..." he says and cocooning me in his strong arms. I don't want him to let go- I want to stay there in his arms forever.

Slowly, he lessens his grip on me. I bring my arms up to his face and bring my lips slowly to his. I press my face to his, his warm skin on mine. He moves his arms to my hips, pushing my body closer to his.

The train shakes, and he moves his arms off of me, and my lips slowly part from his. Opening my eyes, I see Four's face, smiling.

"Wait, we never decided if we wanted to tell them." He says.

"Well, maybe we can just see. If they ask, we tell them, but if they don't, we don't." I suggest, putting my hands in the back pockets of Four's jeans.

He grins, and then replies. "Sounds like a plan."

Then he kisses me stronger than ever- moving his lips over mine again and again, pushing my back to the train car door. Suddenly the door opens, and we roll off of the train, toppling onto a grassy hill.

Our landing was soft, cushioned by some moss near the train track. We roll down the hill, stopping by at the bottom. We must be near the Amity headquarters, but I can't see them. Four and I climb the hill, and sit side by side, and look out over the city.

"It's almost fall." I remark, looking at the silhouette of the Dauntless headquarters. It almost looks abandoned- this whole city does really- you'd never guess so many people live there.

"Yeah," he says. "I love this time of year. It's not too cold, but it's not extremely hot. Also the leaves turn deep red, but they don't start to fall yet."

I hear another train coming and I stand. "We should go." I say, looking to Four, who stands as well. He nods, and we wait for the train to come, and then run and jump onto it. This time, I land on the train.

When we get back to the compound, I walk to my apartment, to dress for the party. I remember Christina's advice, so I wear the black dress, with leggings and my black jacket.

I hear a knocking on the door so I open it, and Christina is standing there. She rushes in and plops herself down on my bed.

"Hey Tris!"

"Hi Christina, why are you..."

"I need your help. Follow me." she jumps off the bed and bounds down the hall like an over-exited puppy. I follow, and she leads me to her room. Upon opening the door, I see two dresses laid out on the bed. One is a deep purple color, and has a thick black belt around the middle. The other one was black, and looked rather like my dress, though its skirt was sorter, and is trimmed with lace at the bottom, and around the low-cut neckline.

"I think you should wear the black one," I say.

"Really? You don't think the skirt's too short?"

"Nah, I think it'll look good on you."

"Great. Thanks!" she says and pulls the black one into her arms, running to the bathroom to change. When she emerges, she looks really good. The black dress fits her perfectly, and the trim makes her look like someone from a fairytale.

"You look so good!" I say, imitating Chris and putting my hands on my cheeks.

"Oh, shut up." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not ask Four or me about, you know... at the party tonight?"

"Sure... "

"Promise?"

"Promise."

By now it's now dinnertime, so Chris brings me an apple, saying, "Don't get too full now, there'll be food at the party."

Once I finish eating my apple, Chris and I walk to Zeke's apartment. Everyone is mostly there, Uriah must be late, and Zeke is probably out getting something,

I sit next to Chris and Four on a couch, and Uriah arrives, sitting next to Lynn and Marlene. As soon as Zeke enters, he sits, and asks, "Does everyone know how to play?"

"No," Will says.

"Seriously?" Lynn asks, "You don't know how to play Candor or Dauntless?"

"Nah."

"That's ok," Zeke says, "I can explain. So basically, one person is asked 'Candor or Dauntless?' and if they choose Candor, they're asked a question, and they have to answer it honestly, but if they choose Dauntless, they have to do a dare. If you don't want to answer, or do the dare, they have to remove an article of clothing. Socks and shoes don't count."

"Great..." says Will.

"Are you ready to play?" asks Zeke, scanning the faces in the room for disapproval. Finding none, he asks the first question. "Marlene: Candor or Dauntless?"

**Next chapter's got some Candor or Dauntless!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Really, please, please review!**

**It makes my day!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whatsup?**

**As promised, some C or D in this chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**

"Dauntless." Her voice sounds sure and determined.

"Hmmm... What should I make you do..." Zeke says, grinning evilly at Marlene. "You let Uriah shoot a muffin off your head, didn't you? During initiation? So here's my dare: shoot a muffin off Uriah's head."

"Seriously? That's easy." Marlene stands, dragging Uriah by the arm down the hall, to the gun room, us following. She shoves him to the wall, placing a muffin on his head. Then she steps back, until her feet cross the white line. She brings her arms up and points the gun in her hands to Uriah.

"Stop fidgeting, Uriah, or I'll shoot your head." She says, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well it's kinda hard to do that with you pointing a gun at my head!"

"Above your head" Marlene corrects.

"_Above my head_." Uriah says, voice dripping with sarcasm. Then with a huff, Marlene pulls the trigger, shooting the muffin clear off Uriah's head before he could protest again.

"Ah!" Uriah exclaimed after the shot was fired.

"Oh shut up you pansycake..." Marlene mutters, and then walks out, back to Zeke's apartment. We follow, Uriah rubbing the place on his head the muffin had been. When we return, we sit back down, and resume the game.

"Um... Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene says, glancing up at me.

"Dauntless... I think...?"

"Ok. I dare you..." she whispers something in Christina's ear. Chris smiles, glancing in my direction. " Four and you, closet, seven minutes." Marlene smiles.

"Umm... Ok." I say, standing and glancing to Four. He smiles a little, and we walk over to the sliding closet door. Four opens it, sliding inside, and I follow.

It's dark, but I can just make out a few coats, and some boots at the bottom. Tobias pushes the door shut and it's just us, standing so close I can feel his breath on my head. We stand there for a minute, and then his hand reaches for my hip, and his lips find mine, brushing over them softly, but then more strongly, hands moving to my back, and then to my face.

"Tobias... I love you..." I pull my lips away from his and rest my forehead ageist his.

"Tris... you are so beautiful..." he brings his hands down to my hips and slowly pushes me to the wall of the closet, bringing his lips back to mine.

Suddenly I hear the door move, and take my hands away from Tobias just as Marlene opens it. She looks disappointed, and I step out of the closet, returning to my seat on the couch.

"Uhh... Christina! Candor or Dauntless?

"Oh, come on Tris! You just had to pick me, didn't ya?" she huffs. "Fine, uh, Candor?"

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells, pointing at Chris.

"Oh, shut up." Chris turns back to me.

"Ok... so you and Will. I want details!" I say tilting my head and looking at Christina questioningly.

"Fine. Things with Will are good. I'm ready to admit I love him." She says, blushing a bit. A chorus of 'Awww...'s make her blush even more. Will leans in and kisses her mouth, and the 'Awww's get louder, and the blush redder.

Chris pulls back, and brushes a piece hair out of her face. "Ok, ummm, Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

Zeke groans, and then says "Dauntless."

"Ooh, I dare you to drink an entire bottle of hot sauce." she grins.

"Fine, I love hot sauce. Uriah, be a dear and fetch it?" Zeke says. Uriah huffs, but then gets up and returns with a bottle full of red liquid. Zeke grabs it, and unscrews the top. He looks into the bottle, and then shrugs and takes a large gulp.

His face remains blank, but then contorts, and he opens his mouth and wipes it with his shirt.

"Ah ah ah hot hot!" Zeke says, still standing and running to the kitchen to get water. He returns, taking large gulps of water from a cup.

"Ok, who should go next?" Zeke says, after he sat down. "Ah, Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansy-" Uriah starts, before Four cuts him off with a glare.

"Ok, Four, what's your real name?" Zeke says.

Tobias doesn't hesitate to pull his shirt over his head. Zeke looks disappointed, but quickly recovers as Four asks the next question.

"Shauna, C or D?"

"Dauntless."

"Oh, I dare you to hand over the chasm for two minutes" Four says, grinning a bit.

"Do you want to kill me?" Shauna asks, looking surprised. "Fine, I'll do it." And with that Shauna stands, and walks to the chasm. I did not go with her, so I only remember that Four returned with Shauna, and they sat back down.

"Well? What happened?" Zeke asks.

"Um, well Shauna completed the dare." Four says.

Zeke is about to say something, but then Shauna asks the question.

"Peter!" Shauna says, and I look over to him. I almost forgot he was here. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to..." Shauna hesitates, trying to think of a dare. "Fight Zeke."

Peter looks surprised, and Zeke groans; but Peter stands, and walks to the room we fought in as initiates, stepping into the circle. Zeke follows. I'm starting to grow nervous. Shauna hates Peter as much as the rest of us, but Peter is currently in training for this exact scenario. There is a chance that Peter will beat Zeke.

They both start to shuffle around the ring, and Peter throws the first punch. It hits Zeke in the shoulder with minimal impact, and Zeke then proceeds to grab his fist and punch Peter in the stomach with his free hand. Peter stumbles back and Zeke releases peter's hand. Zeke looks pleased with himself, but then Peter recovers, and throws himself at Zeke, pushing him to the ground. Zeke groans, and peter punches his face. Zeke's head hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Zeke remains still for a moment, and then tries to stand, only to be kicked in the stomach by Peter. I wince, thinking of how peter did this to me. Zeke tries again to stand, and this time Peter tries to kick him Zeke is ready, and grabs his foot. Zeke uses Peter's foot to drag peter to the ground, and pull himself up. Zeke kicks peter, again and again, until his nose is bleeding, and his face is a dark purple color.

"Stop!" Shauna cries, running into the ring and grabbing Zeke by the shoulders and pulling him away from peter's body, now in a puddle of his own blood. "Stop! Someone bring him to the infirmary!" she says, looking at Peter.

**Sorry for the giant cliffhanger!**

**I'll update a.s.a.p.**

**Please, please review! I love your reviews so much!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya!**

**Here's the update (It's a bit short, but it'll have to do!)**

**The beginning's a bit gory, but I think you can handle it.**

**If you don't want to read the gory bit, skip 2 paragraphs and read from there. After, it gets super Fluffulicous!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**

I run into the ring, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. His is unconscious, but still breathing heavily. I shift my hands under his limp body. I lift him, stumbling a bit. My arms are red with blood, his blood. I take a step, his body heavy in my arms.

Once I'm out of the ring, another set of arms slide under mine. Tobias'. He pulls the body out from my arms, and walks to the infirmary, and I follow. He puts Peter down on a cot and tells a nurse what happened. She nods, and carts Peter away. We return, and go back to our seats.

"Are we really going to keep playing after that happened?" Will asks, looking shocked.

"Well, yeah. What else can we do?" Zeke says. "Well it was Peter's turn, but he's not here anymore, so I'll take this turn. Brother dear, Candor or Dauntless?"

"What do you think, I'm not a pansycake!" Uriah says, rolling his eyes.

"Ooh, why don't you go and ask your little crush out over there out?" Zeke says, motioning to Marlene. Uriah's face turns bright red, but he then leans over to Marlene and kisses her. She blushes too, and Uriah whispers something in her ear as he pulls away.

"Ok, um, Will, you know the question." Uri says, his blush fading, replaced by a smug smile.

"Dauntless" Will replies without a thought.

"I dare you to... Dye your hair green!" Uriah chuckles.

"God no!" Will says and pulls his shirt off. Uri looks disappointed as Will asks "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAAAAAUNTLESS!" Lynn says.

"Let Chris give you a makeover."

"Nah." Lynn says and pulls her shirt off.

"But... but... but..." Chris looks disappointed, and gives Lynn puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Chris, but I really don't want you to mess with my face." Lynn says. Everyone laughs, but then they quiet down as Lynn asks, "Marlene, Mixing it up here, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Everyone's doing Dauntless, so I'll go with Candor."

"Do you like Uri? And if so, when did you start to like him?" Lynn asks, smiling deviously.

"Yes, I like Uri, and I started to like him when initiation started." Marlene states blatantly. "Chris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, 'cause that's mah faction." She says, tilting her chin up proudly and crossing her arms.

"I dare you to dye your hair red. Someone has to dye their hair before this game ends." Marlene says.

"Ok," Chris says, "But only the tips." She stands and walks to the hair salon. I didn't know that there was one in the Dauntless compound, but here we are. Chris picks the color, and the lady sets about dyeing the tips of Chris's hair. Once she finishes, we marvel at Christina's hair. It looks really good. The red is not too bright, but it stands out on her brownish hair.

We decide that we've had enough Candor or Dauntless for one evening, so we head back to our rooms and go to sleep. Tobias says goodnight to me outside my apartment, and I return the favor, before stepping in the door and into bed. I fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

I wake up to a knock on my door. I roll over in my bed and throw my covers off, walking to the door, sleep still in my eyes. I throw open the door, ready to tell them to go away, but standing in front of my door is Four.

"Hi Tris." He yawns. He must still be tired.

"Why are you here?" I say, crossing my arms uncomfortably, aware that I am still in my pajamas.

"Nice to see you too." He chuckles, "I'm here to see my girlfriend. Is she in?"

"No. Go away." I slam the door, but then pull it open, laughing and gesture for him to come it. He does, and follows me to the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Orange juice?" I ask and reach into the small fridge, pulling out a large carton. He shakes his head, and I pour myself a cup, sitting down in the other chair at the table. Tobias smiles, and I take a gigantic gulp of the sweet, orange liquid.

"So, why are you here?" I ask between sips.

"I... wanted to see you. I woke up in the middle of the night, and I could not fall back asleep. I needed to see you. Ah, I don't know maybe It's stupid, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." Four says, looking down, and pursing his lips.

I smile at him and his face brightens. "Then why didn't you come sooner?"

"I didn't want to wake you up." He replies.

"You should've just woken me up. Next time you feel like that, just come and wake me up." I say, still rubbing my eyes.

"Then you'll never get any sleep." He says, grinning as wide as he can. I smile back, and then he leans across the table and presses his lips firmly on mine. I bring my hand across the table to place it on his face, and almost knock my glass to the floor in the process.

My hand reaches his face, and I hold it. It is warm, and his skin is smooth. I pull back, looking him in the eyes and smile as I ask, "Better now?"

"Loads." Tobias says and smiles back. Then he stands, and walks to the door. He opens it and turns to look at me. "I'll get you a muffin." He says, and walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

I get dressed, and just as I slip my black long-sleeved shirt on, Tobias returns with a double chocolate muffin and a blueberry one.

"Blueberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate. Please."

"Aww, but..." Tobias's face morphs into a playful frown.

"Fine. I'll take blueberry." I say and grab it from his hand. He smiles, and plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"I have control room first shift this morning." He says after a bite of his muffin. I nod, and he leaves again.

The day went by slowly. I napped, tried to do something, but failed and went back to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed that fluffalicious chapter!**

**See u later!**

**-RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe33**


End file.
